liga_sprawiedliwychfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
DC Universe Online
DC Universe Online toMMO fabularna gra online ( MMORPG ) opiera się na fikcyjnym uniwersum DC Comics . Opracowany przez studio Sony Online Austin Entertainment i wspólnie opublikowane przez Sony Computer Entertainment i WB Games,gra została wydana w styczniu 2011 roku . Spis treści Lokal Jim Lee służy jako dyrektor kreatywny w grze , wraz z Carlos D' Anda , JJ Kirby, Oliver Nome , Eddie Nuñez Livio Ramondelli i Michael Lopez. EverQuest programista Chris Cao byłreżyserem gry poprzez uruchomienie aż do maja 2011 r., ale od tego czasu ustąpił być zastąpiony przez Marka Andersona, wcześniejdyrektor art . [ 1 ] Sam Mark Anderson został zastąpiony przez Jensa Anderson. Shawn Pan jest również zaangażowany . [ 2 ] Geoff Johns jest głównym pisarzem. Model dochód był abonament z kosztami obsługi 14,99 dolarów miesięcznie , [ 3 ] , a nie za pomocą mikrotransakcji . [ 4 ]abonament UK był £ 9.99miesięcznie , £ 19.99 za trzy miesiące , i £ 49.99 na sześć miesięcy . Koszt australijskich abonentów wyniósł 19,95 AUD . Zostało ogłoszone w dniu 19 września 2011 r., żegra pójdzie swobodnie grać . W dniu 1 listopada 2011 roku gra stała się darmowa gra dla każdego. Istnieją 3 poziomy graczy: Free, Premium ( co najmniej 5 dolarów wydanych na gry ) i Legendary , które trwają abonentów . DC Universe Online została ogłoszona na PlayStation 4 na 05 czerwca 2013 wraz z Planetside 2 . Rozgrywka [ edytuj] DC Universe Online toMMO fabularna gra online ( MMORPG ) ustawione w DC Universe . Sony Online Entertainment stwierdził, celem jest, aby różnego rodzaju MMORPG , z The Incredible Hulk : Ultimate Destruction wymieniane jako jedna z głównych inspiracji dla gry. SOE pracuje do DC Universe Online bardziej interaktywne niż standardowe MMORPG , starając się zachować ich kluczowe elementy , które obejmują system poziomowania , RAID wystąpienia progresji Endgame i zapasów . Świat jest przede wszystkim wspólna , przestrzeń publiczną , a nie bohaterów lub złoczyńców posiadających terytorium . Przestrzeń publiczna dysponuje dynamicznie generowane treści przeznaczone zarówno dla bohatera , a gracz czarny charakter znaków ( wyjątkowo stworzonych przez gracza , który nie może wybrać stalwarts DCU ) . [ 5 ] Gracze wybierają mentora dla ich charakteru czy tobohater ( jak Superman , Batman czy Wonder Woman ) alboczarny charakter (jak Lex Luthor , Joker lub Kirke ) . Ich lokalizacja wyjścia , główne nagrody Quest mob loot będzie wpływ tej decyzji . Strefy wyjściowe są albo Metropolis i Gotham City , zarówno dla bohaterów i złoczyńców . Bohaterowie mogą również udać się do Justice League Strażnicy zaś złoczyńcy mogą wejść do tajnego stowarzyszenia siedzibie Super Villains w Sali Doom . Inne safe domy w strefach Gotham i Metropolis można dojechać z dwóch teleportów siedzibie frakcji lub z obu miast . Dla bohaterów , to różne komisariaty . Dla czarnych charakterów , to posiadane przez różne kluby na złoczyńców . Każda postać otrzymuje odpowiednie do swojego komunikatora frakcji , poprzez którą otrzymują pilnych komunikatów z ich mentorem i jego / jej kolegów i podwładnych ; bohaterowie będą częściej otrzymywać aktualizacje stanu z Oracle , a złoczyńcy będzie odbierać dane z kalkulatora . Oprócz zadań z ich mentorem , znaków odtwarzacz może również otrzymywać wnioski o pomoc z innych mentorów z tej samej frakcji . Znaków Gracz może przyjąć misje z bohaterów niezależnych ( NPC ) na ulicy, zazwyczaj drobne postacie z ich frakcji. Istnieją również możliwości dla szybkich spotkań ulicznych odpowiednich do frakcji bohatera : na przykład ,postać bohater może spotkać faceta okrada się samochód pancerny , próbuje włamać się do budynku biurowego , lub w procesie rabunek obywatela ; natomiastcharakter czarny charakter mogą być prezentowane z możliwości , aby pomóc bandytów NPC z opancerzonej ciężarówki rabunku, lub pobiciuobywatela za pomocą bankomatu . Wszystkie interakcje NPC są w pełni animowane i głos działał . Znaków Gracza zarobi ocen zagrożeń , które spowodują bohaterów NPC i złoczyńców , aby odpowiednio współpracować z charakterem . Wspólne WorldSpace oferuje głównie solo, w zespole kontra środowisko ( PvE ) Uprawnienia do gier w postaci otwartych misji powietrznych i wypadkach , choć gracz kontra gracz ( PvP ) walki jest również możliwe w tym WorldSpace . Inne PvP ( oraz w mniejszym stopniu , PvE ) gier jest dostępny w różnych rodzajach kolejce instancja spotkań : " Legends " , na małą skalę zwalcza PvP , w którym gracze wcielają się w tożsamości bohaterów kultowych ( dalszy sukces w Legends walki odblokowuje dodatkowe znaki ikoniczne ) ; " Arena " , na małą skalę walki PvP , w którym gracze walczą w ich własnych znaków ; " Ostrzeżenia ", spółdzielcze misje zespołu ; i " Rajdy ", spółdzielcze misje PvE , które są większe niż wpisów. Sukces w misji PvE jest wynagradzany z pieniędzy w grze , kostiumów , sprzętu i elementów eksploatacyjnych , podczas walki PvP są nagradzani unlock specjalnych zestawów urządzeń . Fabuła [ edytuj] DC Universe Online jest w chwili obecnej , aleotwarcie filmowa sekwencja rozgrywa się w piaszczysty , wojną przyszłości przedstawiająca ostateczną walkę pomiędzy największych bohaterów i złoczyńców świata . Ta bitwa rozgrywa się w ruinach Metropolis i dysponuje śmierć kilku znanych DC Comics znaków . Bitwa Zwieńczeniem śmierci Supermana w rękach Lex Luthor , zostawiając go i Joker jako pozornych ocalałych . Lex Luthor stoi z powrotem , aby głosić swoje zwycięstwo , tylko aby zobaczyć flota wojna Brainiac jest wypełnić niebo . Scena następnie przenosi się do dzisiejszej Strażnicy , gdziejest przyszłość Lex Luthor opowiada historię do dzisiejszego Superman , Batman i Wonder Woman . Lex Luthor wyjaśnia, żeśmiertelnie ostateczna wojna między bohaterów i złoczyńców został wywołany przez subtelnych manipulacji Brainiac ( który powoli pobierania ich uprawnień w czasie) . Z najpotężniejszych istot na naszej planecie żyje, Brainiac zamierza wykorzystać dane pirackie stworzyć armię metaludzi pod jego kontrolą , ułatwiając jego podbój Ziemi . Jako jedyny ocalały z wojny , Lex Luthor mógł zrobić nic, by oprzeć ujarzmienie Brainiac za planety . Lex Luthor wyjaśnia, że był on w stanie przetrwać w ukryciu i ostatecznie ukraść skradzionych danych i energii z Mothership Brainiac w formie "( " Exobytes nanobot wielkości urządzeń , które mogą się wiązać z przyjmującym dziennego i dać im swoje supermoce ) . Po wreszcie projektowanie wehikuł czasu (lub ewentualnie kradzież jednego z technologii Brainiac jest ) , Lex Luthor podróżował do swojej przeszłości , aby zwolnić exobytes do atmosfery dzisiejszej Ziemi . Bohaterami są oburzeni , ale Lex Luthor wyjaśnia, że dlatego, że zrobił to , wkrótce tysiące nowych metaludzi zostanie utworzony od zwykłych ludzi ( coraz znaki , że gracze z projektowania i grać ) . On błaga Justice League , aby znaleźć i przeszkolić tych nowych metaludzi , ponieważ Brainiac nadchodzi iZiemia musi być gotowa na sukces , gdzie kiedyś było skazane na porażkę . W drugiej przyczepy do gry "w Lex ufamy " , okazuje się, że opis Lex Luthor jest wydarzeń , które doprowadziły do jego przyjazdu w chwili obecnej nie jest tak opisał bohaterów . Przyczepa zaczyna się ożywienie Lex Luthor Fracture z jego towarzysz jest nieprzytomny . Lex Luthor wyjaśnia , że siły Brainiac jest już przeniknął do Fortecy Samotności i że ich czas się kończy . Gdy zbliżają się komorę portal czasie, ataki Brainiac Eradicator i Fracture niszczy robota drona z małym granatem . Dwa przybyć na portalu , który jest stabilizowany przez Batman ( którego twarz jest zniekształcona , a ramię jest zastąpiony przez robota protezy z powodu urazów z bitwy złoczyńców i bohaterów ) . Ponieważ coraz więcej spulchniaczy dostać się do komory , Lex Luthor kłamstwa mówiąc, że jego zbroja jest uszkodzony i że nie może ich powstrzymać . Batman opowiada Fracture wziąć pojemnik zawierający miliony Exobytes i przejść przez portal atakując spulchniaczy i kupowania mu więcej czasu . Złamania dzięki Lex za korzystanie z exobytes dać mu swoje uprawnienia . Widząc okazję czekał na , Lex Luthor zabija Fracture opisujące go jako " doskonałe laboratorium szczurów . " Jako Lex Luthor jest o krok do portalu , Batman apeluje do Lex Luthor ostrzegając, że " Wrócę do ciebie ", na co odpowiada Lex " Nie, nie będzie" i aktywuje sekwencję samozniszczenia . Lex Luthor wchodzi do portalu iFortress of Solitude cierpi ogromne eksplozje . Przybywa w ciemnej uliczce , prawdopodobnie dziś . On jest witany przez jego dzisiejszej siebie która opisuje go jako spóźnienie . Jest to pokazane na końcu "Prime Battleground " obławy , że przyszłość Lex Luthor i Lex Luthor pracują razem, aby ukraść moc Brainiac jest . Lex Luthor zostaje zdradzony przez swojego przyszłego siebie jako Lex Luthor chce Future władzę dla siebie . Jest to widoczne, że przyszłość Batman przeżył wybuch w Fortecy Samotności i został goni Future Lex Luthor w czasie. Przyszłość Lex ucieka i przyszłości Batman podąża za nim . W poniższym filmiku , przyszłości Batman mówi sięostatnią nadzieją ludzkości . Wszechświat [ edytuj] Podczasgry wykazał DC Universe w dużej mierze podobne do pre - Nowy 52 DCU , istnieją znaczne różnice , takie jak brak Damian Wayne i Stephanie Brown. Dick Grayson jako Nightwing i Tim Drake wciąż działającego jako Robin, Cassandra Cain wciąż działającego jako Batgirl , dalszego użytkowania Bane'a steroidu Venom , powrót Czarnego Adama do stanu super- złoczyńca , mimo ostatnich komiksów zmieniających go do anty- bohatera, i Ralph Dibny nadal aktywne . Wydaje się, że w sytuacjach kryzysowych końcowy nie wystąpił , jak Batman nie ma najwyraźniej przetrwał traumę z rąk Darkseid ,żyje Martian Manhunter , ale Barry Allen wydaje się służąc jako Flash. Jonathan Kent jest żywy i dobrze , w przeciwieństwie do swojego głównego nurtu DC Universe odpowiednika . Kilka story- łuki używane do instancji raid alarmowych i są oparte na treści, które miały miejsce w - ciągłości , że do okresu sprzed kryzysu i końcowe wystąpiły w niektórych przypadkach , jak wydarzenia w 52 i odliczanie do Final Crisis . Przykłady obejmują wystąpienie Oolong Island i wiele Story łuki skupionych wokół Czarnego Adama oraz Darkseid jest aktualnie nieobecny treści . Również niektóre kluczowe wydarzenia z głównego nurtu DC Universe wciąż dalej historii świata przedstawionego w grze , w tym kryzys na Nieskończonego Ziem , śmierć Supermana i Knightfall . Dodatkowo wydarzenia i nowy Flashpoint restarcie , które trwały 52 nie zostały uwzględnione . Bohater i projektowanie złoczyńcą , jak również w grze kanon wszystko nadal jest w oparciu o wstępnie Flashpoint DC Universe . Postacie [ edytuj] Następujące bohaterowie , czarne charaktery , i inne znaki pojawiają się w tej grze : Bohaterowie [ 6 ] [ 7 ] [ 8 ] [ 9 ] [ 10 ] Latarnie alfa Ambush Bug Aquaman Batgirl ordynans Batman przyszłości batwoman bestia black Canary czarny piorun Booster Złoto Captain Marvel cyborg Doctor Fate Donna Troy Etrigan demona ogień Flash ( Jay Garrick ) Flash ( Barry Allen ) Grace Choi green Arrow Green Lantern ( Alan Scott ) Green Lantern ( Guy Gardner ) Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) Green Lantern ( Kyle Rayner ) Hawkgirl Hawkman Łowczyni Kid Flash Kilowog Krypto Martian Manhunter Nightwing wyrocznia Phantom Nieznajomy power Girl pytanie kruk czerwony Tornado rudzik Spectre Starfire statyczny stal Supergirl Superboy ( Kon -El ) nadczłowiek Swamp Thing żbik zastanawiam się, dziewczyna Wonder Woman Zatanna Złoczyńcy [ 6 ] [ 7 ] [ 8 ] Abra Kadabra Ambush Bug Amon Sur Arkillo Atrocitus zmora Bizarro czarny Adam mózg Brainiac Krew brata brat oczu Bruno Mannheim kalkulator Captain Boomerang Kapitan zimno Catwoman gepard chemio Kirke Clayface Deathstroke lekarz Psychoza lekarz Sivana Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego Eclipso Egg Fu zło gwiazdek Felix Faust Ogólne Zod Giganta goryl Grodd H.I.V.E. Harley Quinn fala upałów cisza Isis pech żartowniś Zabójca Croc Zabójca Frost KlarionWitch Boy Krona Kyle Abbot Lady Shiva Larfleeze Lex Luthor Lex Luthor przyszłość Lew - Mane Lyssa Drak Manhunters szalony Kapelusznik główną siłą metalo Mistrz lustro Monsieur Mallah Freeze Pan Mxyzptlk nie Mistrz ocean paralaksa pasożyt pingwin Pied Piper Poison Ivy Queen Bee Zapytanie i Echo Ras al Ghul Riddler strach na wróble Sinestro Solomon Grundy Synowie Trigon James podnośnik Julius Tala Talia al Ghul Teekl T.O. nazajutrz top Toyman oszust Trigon Two-Face Ultra - Humanite Ursa Veronica Cale imadło Kreator pogoda szept A'Daire powiększ Inne znaki Amanda Waller Amazon Clio Amazon Mala Komisarz James Gordon Dabney Donovan Harvey Bullock Jack Ryder Jeremiasz Arkham Jimmy Olsen Jonathan i Martha Kent Jor -El Lana Lang Lois Lane Lucius Fox Maggie Sawyer Mera Mickey Cannon Perry Biały Pete Ross Vicki Vale Czy Magnus Cast [ edytuj] Gra głos obsada jest bardzo duża, i to włącznie z wielu znanych postaci w DC Universe . . . Sony Online Entertainment opublikował pełną listę metalowy głos 11 w dniu 18 stycznia 2011 Niektórzy członkowie obsady , jak Kevin Conroy i Mark Hamill , zostały ogłoszone na początku [ 12] głośnych bohaterów i złoczyńców obejmują : Adam Baldwin - Superman / Clark Kent ( Wcześniej wyraził charakter w Superman : Doomsday ) Corey Burton - Brainiac ( Wcześniej wyraził charakter w Superman : The Animated Series , Justice League i Legion of Super Heroes ) Kevin Conroy - Batman / Bruce Wayne ( Wcześniej wyraził postać w Batman : The Animated Series i wiele innych produkcji ) Michelle Forbes - Kirke Mark Hamill -Joker ( Wcześniej wyraził postać w Batman : The Animated Series i wiele innych produkcji ) James Marsters - Lex Luthor ( Wcześniej wyraził charakter w Superman : Doomsday ) Dwight Schultz - Flash / Barry Allen i Martian Manhunter Arleen Sorkin - Harley Quinn ( Wcześniej wyraził postać w Batman : The Animated Series i wiele innych produkcji ) Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman pierwotnie wyrażone przez Gina Torres , do czasu wprowadzenia DLC 8 Sons of Trigon kiedy Susan Eisenberg miała rolę . Wil Wheaton - Robin / Tim Drake Jens Hartvig Andersen - Aquaman , Gorilla Grodd , DO nazajutrz Alexander Brandon - Czarny Adam Czarny Błyskawica , Cyborg , główną siłą , generał Zod Tracy W. Bush - Kalkulator , Booster Złoto , Deathstroke i Ambush Bug Charlie Campbell - Kilowog , Ace Fabryka Thugs , roboty Brainiac jest , cywilów , Jokera Goons , Spectre jest nawiedzony, zombie Bruce Carey - Bruno Mannheim Claire Hamilton - Łowczyni / Helena Bertinelli , Jinx , Zatanna , Policja Samantha Inoue Harte - Isis , zombie David Jennison - Penguin , Green Arrow , Jeremiasz Arkham , Solomon Grundy , Heat Wave , Manhunters Brian Jepson - Felix Faust , Ultra - Humanite , Strażnicy Magii Robert Kraft - Freeze , Sinestro , Spectre Lana Lesley - Hawkgirl , Giganta , Arena Spiker , Green Lantern Corps , Raven Jason Liebrecht - Bane , Eclipso , Hawkman Robert Matney - Lekarz Psycho , Green Lantern Corps , Hive Drony , League of Assassins Edwin Neal - Two-Face Killer Croc , Harvey Bullock Robert Newell - Doctor Fate , LexCorp Troops Shawn Boczki - Fire , Arena Spiker , Green Lantern Corps , Policja Mike Smith - Pete Ross , Atrocitus , Ace Fabryka Thugs , Atlantydy , Bane Thugs , Czarny Adam Kapłan , Bestiamorphs Circe , Cywile , zamrażać w Goons , Green Lantern Corps , Grodd za Goryle , Straż , Jokera Goons , League of Assassins , LexCorp Żołnierzy , mutanty , Miniony Poison Ivy , policja, więźniów, roboty, Goons Scarecrow , Sinestro Corps , zombie Brian Talbot - Vandal Savage , Kyle Abbot Ken Webster - Komisarz James Gordon , Wildcat , Sinestro Corps Ryan Wickerhama - kapitan zimno , Metallo , Flash / Jay Garrick Cyndi Williams - Poison Ivy , Queen Bee , reklamowe Voices , Cywile Komiksy [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: DC Universe Online: Legends DC Comics ogłoszono w styczniu 2010 roku , że będą zwolnienia DC Universe Online : Legends , problem z 52 - tygodniowego limitowaną serię ( na wzór poprzedniej podobnej serii , takich jak 52 , odliczanie do Final Crisis i Trójcy ), który będzie oparty na grze . [ 13 ] Zamiast tygodniowej serii , format został zmieniony na dwutygodnika serii , z komiksów i scenarzysta Tony Bedard pisarza Marv Wolfman gry i artystów Howard Porter i Adriana Melo . Tytuł uruchomiony w lutym 2011 roku. [ 14 ] [ 15 ] Rozwój i aktualizacje [ edytuj] Pierwsza sztuka konceptualna do gry został wydany w dniu 4 lipca 2008 r. [ 6 ] , apierwszy trailer został wydany w dniu 14 lipca 2008 roku. [ 7 ] Beta została wydana w dniu 14 grudnia 2010 r. i została zamknięta w dniu 5 stycznia 2011 roku. Byłowiele problemów technicznych , które wyszły na jaw , gdybeta został zamknięty , które zostały tylko częściowo rozwiązany przez wydaniu gry. [ 16 ] W sierpniu 2011 , byłglobalny seryjnej serwer realizowane przez deweloperów w celu skonsolidowania wszystkich serwerów PC i PlayStation 3 serwery do 4 pojedynczych serwerów , po jednym dla każdej platformy w każdym regionie . W połowie 2013 roku , w ramach hostingu umowy, stanowi dla europejskiej wersji PC zostały sprzedane ProSeibenSat.1 , jednak nadal są one zdolne do korzystania z serwerów amerykańskich , a rachunki PS3 nadal prowadzony przez Sony Online Entertainment dla wszystkich regionów . W dniu 6 września 2011 roku pierwszy pakiet do pobrania zawartości została wydana , zwana walka o Light. Ten pakiet zawiera nową, siódmą , światło, moc i zdolność do przyłączenia się do Green Lantern Corps lub Sinestro Corps jako rezerwistów . Zawierał on również trzy nowe alerty Grupy Bojowej i Duo . Paczka była wolna dla wszystkich obecnych subskrybentów . [ 17 ] DC Universe Online todarmowa gra MMO od 2 listopada 2011 roku. Istnieje Premium oraz Legendary członkostwa dostępne . Wszyscy nowi gracze są tworzone z bezpłatnym członkostwa . Wszystkie istniejące wygasły zapłacone rachunki zostały przeniesione do członkostwa Premium. Wszystkie bieżące zapłacone rachunki zostały przeniesione do Legendary członkostwa . Członkostwo Premium wymaga pojedynczego zakupu w wysokości 5 $, Legendary członkowie zapłacić miesięczną opłatę . [ 18 ] Drugi został wydany do pobrania zawartości w dniu 6 grudnia 2011 r. o nazwie Lightning Strikes . To opakowanie zawiera ósmy moc , prąd, nową strefę Central City, wraz z nowego sprzętu , znaków i duet . Podobnie jak w pierwszym DLC jest bezpłatna dla wszystkich abonentów i Legendary można kupić przez Free lub Premium członków . Trzeci zawartość do pobrania prawo Bitwa o Ziemię została ogłoszona wkrótce po wydaniu aktualizacji 10 Wraz z nowym, dziewiątym władzy. ; Ziemia ,DLC wprowadziła nowe rajdy , duety , alertów i narzędzi . Brainiac historia łuk w końcu dotarł do wniosku w strefie Południowej Gotham , który został wypełniony nową treścią , anowy łuk powstał . DLC 4 została udostępniona dla wszystkich graczy w dniu 19 czerwca 2012 roku, zatytułowanyLast Laugh i wyposażony twist fabuły przez Jokera . W tym fabuła łuku ,Joker ukradł i upublicznione kodów dostępu do Komendy Głównej Policji i safehouses nocnym klubie dla przeciwnych frakcji , co daje dostęp do nich w duecie i scenariuszy arenie . DLC oferuje również wprowadzenienowego typu broni : Tarcza . Ponadto, nowy legendarny bohater i złoczyńcy ikony zostały udostępnione dla Legends PVP gry , wyposażony Kryptonian i Lantern Corps znaków związanych . .Piąty DLC ,Hand of Fate została wydana we wrześniu 2012 r. To nowe DLC dodaje Doctor Fate i Felix Faust jako grywalne postacie w Legends PVP i wprowadzono nowy typ misji - operacje - które są prowadzone w wolnym świecie, w grupach 4 do 8 . Ta aktualizacja rozszerzył również liczbę slotów gracze mogą wykorzystać do realizacji bibeloty i materiałów eksploatacyjnych z rzeczą Załącznik Utility Belt . Szósty tytuł DLC podwórku zostało ogłoszone , które będzie zawierać tajne kryjówki i jeden - na - jeden bitew do ich ochrony. [ 19 ] Pod koniec grudnia przyszłych DLC na 2013 r. zostały ogłoszone pt Pochodzenie Kryzys , Halls of Power i Synowie Trigon . Zpóźniej wyposażone brutalną hellscape z Gotham City . [ 20 ] W dniu 14 maja ,siódmy DLC poszedł na żywo , która wprowadziła uprawnień kwantowej i Poziom 5 wystąpień . [ 21], 3 września 2013 r.ósmy DLC , Sons of Trigon uruchomiona . [ 22] zawiera nową " Gotham Wasteland " otwartym, trzy duety , alert , a Celestial zestaw zasilający. Fabuła oferuje bitew przeciwko demon Trigon i jego synów . Zawierała również włączenie znaków takich jak Superboy i John Constatine . DC Universe Online została ogłoszona jako free- to-play tytuł dla PlayStation 4 na 5 czerwca 2013 roku. [ 23 ] Recepcja [ edytuj] [ ukryj ] Recepcja wyniki recenzję publikacja Wynik Allgame 3.5 / 5 [ 26 ] Eurogamer 6/10 [ 24 ] GamesRadar 6/10 [ 25 ] GameSpot 7,0 [ 28 ] IGN 7/10 [ 29 ] X -Play 4/5 [ 30 ] DC Universe Online otrzymała ogólnie pozytywne recenzje od krytyków . Nick Kolan z IGN powiedział: " Szkoda, że nie kochał DC Universe Online , ale zamiast po prostu lubię to on ma dużo działo się na to - .Świetne licencji , niektóre wspaniałe aktorów ,dużo dobrze przygotowane ustawienia , szybka akcja - walki oparte , icały rynek ludzi, którzy do tej pory ledwo wystawiali do gatunku MMO . " [ 31 ] GameSpot Kevin VanOrd napisał , " gracze PC będą natychmiast uderzyło interfejsu konsoli skoncentrowany i nadgorliwego filtr wulgaryzmów , które w niewytłumaczalny sposób nie może być wyłączony (ten później został dodany w poprzez aktualizacje ) . jednak czas ładowania na komputerze są zippy , gra działa płynnie , jak szybować po niebie .wersja PlayStation 3 jest znacznie wolniej . menu zbyt długo, aby pop-up ,liczba klatek na sekundę chugs wzdłuż tak często , lubgra może zamrozić na sekundę lub dwie ; . tekstury ipop - wskaźnik wspólnego do gier wykorzystujących technologię Unreal 3 jest zbyt powszechne " [ 28 ]